Proper storage of hunting and fishing accessories such as firearms, archery bows, and fishing rods is important for the maintenance and longevity of these accessories. The mounting of these accessories onto walls is sometimes performed, both to keep the accessories from a floor surface where they can be accidentally stepped upon and damaged, and to proudly display and enjoy the accessories while not in use. Maintaining such accessories, especially firearms, at a height out of the normal reach of children is also sometimes done for safety reasons.
Conventional systems for mounting hunting and fishing accessories have involved shelving or hooks installed on wall surfaces. However, these known systems are undesirable, as they do not readily accommodate accessories of different sizes and shapes, which can lead to the accessories falling from the shelving.
There is a continuing need for a wall mounting system that allows hunting and fishing enthusiasts to conveniently and safely store accessories such as firearms, archery bows, and fishing rods. Desirably, the wall mounting system is easy to use, and permits for an ornamental display of the hunting or fishing accessory.